A Late Surprise
by RuneYue
Summary: Harry is annoyed and worried. Charlie has a rather good explanation, however. One shot. AU. Slash. For Kamerreon.


**Title:** A Late Surprise**  
Series: **Harry Potter**  
Parings/Characters:** Harry and Charlie**  
Disclaimer:** All characters, as well as the Harry Potter series, belong to J.K. Rowling.**  
Rating/Warnings:** PG-13 or T. Contains some more personal relationship details.**  
Dedication/Notes:** For Kamerreon! The prompt was _"surprise"_ and the paring was _"Harry and any rare male_". I hope Charlie Weasley counts as rare!**  
Summary:** _Harry is annoyed, and worried. Charlie has a rather good explanation, however._

---------  
---------

Harry was livid, and that was normal. He was used to being annoyed, angry or some variant thereof. Ever since the Second War had ended, and the position of Minster of Magic had been forced upon him, Harry Potter had begun to deal with stress on a level he previously thought unheard of.

_"Harry, we need this!"_

_"Potter, what about this?!"_

_"More forms in need of approval, Harry!"_

_"What should we do about this new law, Potter?"_

_"Oh, Chosen One! We can't think for ourselves!"_

Okay, so that last one hadn't of been uttered. _Yet_. It was only a matter of time, really. He could understand the paperwork, but many of what was served up for the day to day was just plain frivolous.

It wasn't just the issues of the job - that his staff should of known how to do - that he had to supervise, but the paparazzi and press in general. _Ugh. Paparazzi_. Just the mere mention of the words "camera" or "picture" sent a cold shiver down his spine.

_"Harry! Harry, what's your favourite colour of the month?"_

_"Boxers or briefs, Minister Potter? Neither?!"_

_"Are you really dating one of your Hogwart's Professors?"_

_"Photo by the toilet?"_

Honestly, they had no sense of shame nor privacy. Even by The Marauder's standards.

All of that, however, wasn't why he was currently upset. No, today that honour went solely to his boyfriend. Or should he say _tonight_ and his boyfriend who was, at the moment, _two bloody hours late._

He could understand ten minutes. Harry had come to expect ten minutes. Ten minutes was the norm for all of the Weasley men. Half an hour, _sometimes_, but two hours was so far past the Snitch that even the Bludgers had better to do!

Harry let out a growl of frustration - one that had the added benefit of sending the new intern into a hasty retreat, paperwork still, thankfully, in hand - and slid down into his chair. He hated being so angry. Harry especially hated being mad at his lover of three years. He also hated the fact that all of this hanger was absolutely justified. He should of been angry. He had every right to it! But the more that he went on in his little rage, the louder the unspoken questions of worry sounded off in his head.

What if his boyfriend had a reason to be late? What if something had happened? Something terrible? What if he was hurt? Lying in a ditch somewhere or in the stomach of a rogue dragon or---

"Or right behind you?",answered a familiar voice. Apparently, he had been monologuing again.

Harry looked up and, in three quick strides, crossed his office floor to soundly kiss one extremely late Charlie Weasley. As his lover's strong, wonderful freckled arms embraced him, Harry allowed some of the emotions swarming about to melt. Mainly, worry. Now that he knew Charlie was safely in one piece - a hand drifted lower, yep! one piece! - he could properly pitch a fit about all the additional stress the red head had caused him.

Pushing away from those temptingly capable arms, Harry glanced up with a frown. His eyes shone with fire as he began his rant.

"Do you have any idea--"

"Happy Birthday."

Harry paused, blinking owlishly.

"What --"

"Happy. Birthday", Charlie enunciated, pulling the smaller wizard onto a near by arm chair. He grinned at his partner's confusion, a spark of _something_ igniting within his own blue eyes.

The aforementioned Birthday Boy squirmed about, getting a better look at his desk calendar. July Thirty-First. Oh.

"Huh",Harry turned around, blinking once more before shaking the webs of surprise out of his mind and forcing a glare towards his boyfriend. "You're still late."

"I know",Charlie grinned. His grin turned fiercely smug as Harry began to pout.

"You know."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Not telling."

"Charlie--"

"Remember last summer? When I took you down to Romania and we spent a few weeks in that time enchanted tent? _Alone_?"

Harry's eyes grew wide, as did the all too smug look Charlie seemed keen on sporting for the next three weeks. Said look immediately disappeared into something of bliss as the younger wizard captured the red head's lips in a sudden, passionate kiss.

Several minutes passed before both came up for air, passion and lust shining bright in both pairs of eyes.

"Surprise",Charlie whispered breathlessly, before having another go.

---------  
---------

My second Harry Potter fic and first slash of the series. Wow. I'm kind of surprised with myself here. Hope you liked it, Kay!

Thanks all for reading and please feel free to review!


End file.
